


Vertigo

by QueenofGenes



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofGenes/pseuds/QueenofGenes
Summary: After discovering that Chloe was put in his path by dear old dad, Lucifer decides that it is finally time to do something about his father. But with the great Yahweh missing and entire creation unraveling, a great sacrifice will be made and a family will need to rebuild itself. Features the main cast plus Michael Demiurgos and Elaine Belloc.





	1. The First Chapter

London, England,

He wanted to call her. He really did. But he didn’t want to have that conversation in the crowded airport, and he could not get any service during his ride. And after 10 hours in the air, he was too exhausted to try to call her once he arrived at the large white estate in Wentworth. And now that he was home, well, at the house, he let himself collapse onto the silver colored couch. Despite the various excuses he kept telling himself, his cell phone felt as heavy as a brick, weighing down Lucifer’s pocket. 

He saw the beautiful black grand piano in the corner of the common room, but could not muster enough energy or willpower to go and play. The same strange force kept him from grabbing a bottle of wine of the large rack on the other side of the room. 

Despite recent events, Lucifer could not end his desire to call Chloe, to hear her voice, to tell her everything. But he knew that was not an option. At least not for now. So he painstakingly read every single text and listened to every single voicemail even though it broke his heart a little bit each time. 

Eyes growing weary, Lucifer traced the edges of his cell phone with his fingertips, eventually letting the device slip out of his hands and into the couch. He closed his eyes and did the same, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

——————Line Break——————————

When Lucifer finally awoke, he squeezed his eyes together so tightly as to not let a single bit of light in. He pulled himself up off the couch, and after taking a look at his watch realized that it was much later than he would have liked. Now, he is a bit behind schedule. 

He trudged upstairs, in hopes he would find something appropriate to wear. Lucifer had not bothered to pack before he left L.A., he simply took what was on him and told Patrick to box up whatever he left behind. 

Now dearly missing his Armani and Prada clothing, he stifled through the wardrobe, and eventually decided on a not to shabby looking grey sweater and some dark slacks. 

Whilst freshening up, Lucifer winced in the mirror when he saw a few curls break loose from his hair. 

“Might as well look the part,” Lucifer muttered to himself.

Once he was fully prepared for the day, Lucifer walked to the garage to make his pick of vehicle. Lucifer reached up and selected the pair of keys before going off on his merry way. 

Driving past the sign that proudly stated Oakham School, Lucifer parked in the nearest lot. After making a very convincing phone call, Lucifer got out of his vehicle to wait. 

Lucifer stood leaning against his recently acquired luxury car, watching as the teenage girl approached him. Her dark hair matched both his and the color of the vehicle. Her rather pale face showed signs of worry, and she rushed to meet him.

“Lucifer!” She gasped. “What are you doing here? Is everything all right?”

Lucifer smirked. “Elaine, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course, but Principal Victoria said there was a family emergency-“

“It's a nice day, so I thought we might go out for lunch," Lucifer shrugged.

Elaine rolled her eyes and took a calming breath. “So, no emergency?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I am getting pretty hungry,” Lucifer whined.

Elaine put a hand on her side. “You want to come have lunch in the cafeteria?” she asked.

“You’re hilarious,” Lucifer snorted. “I think we should skip your afternoon classes and get some real food,"

“Skip class?” Elaine echoed. 

“We both know missing one afternoon will not harm your excellent 4.0 grade point, so why not?” Lucifer shrugged.

“Fine,” Elaine grinned, getting into the passenger seat. “I’m still surprised you managed to convince the principal that you were Michael,”

Lucifer shrugged as he buckled his seatbelt. “Well, we do sound rather similar,”

“Only because you and my father are identical twins,” Elaine smirked.

“We are not identical,” Lucifer huffed.

“Same eyes, same face, same hair,” Elaine listed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Which all look better on me anyway,”

Elaine giggled. “So, where to?”

 

Los Angelos, California,

When Maze woke up in bed, she was not alone. That was not unusual. Her bedfellow was not either. What was unusual and unsetting to Maze was that they were both fully clothed. Slowly the previous day’s events came back to her. Chloe’s poisoning, Lucifer’s trip to Hell and back, and Charlotte’s sacrifice. Maze remembered how Amenadiel had offered to drive her home, and how she accepted. And how that lead to her now being cuddled up against his chest like a cute little demon. Maze wanted to forget about last night, and pretend that she had no need to be comforted, but having him next to her was actually, nice. 

Or at least, nice until her roommate decided it was a good time to interrupt. 

“Maze!” Chloe called. “Where’s Lucifer?” she asked through the door.

“Have you tried Lux? You know, that place he lives,” Maze yawned. 

Chloe burst through the door. “Seriously Maze! He isn’t at Lux, he won’t answer my calls or texts, and no one else has-“

The LAPD officer ended her rant when she noticed Amenadiel still asleep next to Maze. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,”

“You didn’t," Maze whispered, gently getting up and wrapping the rest of the blanket around him. She stood up and walked with Chloe into the common area. “So what is this about Lucifer?”

“He’s gone,” Chloe told her. “It’s like he just disappeared into thin air,”

“Don’t worry too much Chloe,” Maze tried to assure her. “Lucifer never stays AWOL for long,”

“Really?” Chloe asked.

Maze nodded. “Yep, so why don’t you go get Trix ready for school and I’ll work on getting ahold of him,” 

Chloe sighed in some form of relief. “Okay then, thanks Maze,” 

Maze gave her a farewell nod and headed back to her room. She knelt down close to Amenadiel and gently stroked his face. “Amenadiel,” she whispered.

“Yes Maze?” Amenadiel mumbled, eye’s still closed. 

“We need to go find your idiot brother,"

The Morningstar’s London Estate,

“You sure that you have everything you need for the night?” Lucifer asked as they entered the dwelling.

Elaine nodded. “I’ve got it all either in my backpack or my room, I’m fine,”

As the two entered the family room, they spotted Michael sitting next to the fireplace. He was Lucifer’s twin in almost every physical way. The only evident changes in appearance where his curlier hair and more gently fashion choices.

“Lucifer? Elaine, why aren’t you at school?” Michael questioned.

“Why? Unhappy to see me, Dad?” Elaine snapped.

Michael sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Sure,” Elaine huffed. She turned to tell Lucifer goodnight before dashing upstairs.

Michael than turned his attention to his brother. “What are you doing here Lucifer?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Well, I do technically own this house, so I thought, why not actually stay for a night,"

“So this is just a one night visit?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer sighed. “I don’t know,”

“Well, if you decided to stay, I could use your help with a bit of a problem,” Michael murmured.

“And what would that be?” Lucifer asked, now interested.

“It’s Dad,” Michael sighed. “He’s missing,"


	2. Only a Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Elaine, and Michael try to regroup while Chole tries to make sense of Lucifer's disappearance.

The Morningstar Estate, London,

“What the bloody hell do you mean Dad’s gone?!” Lucifer growled. 

“I mean that he left his tower and none of us know where he went,” Michael told him. “He left without any warning,”

“And why should I care about that old loon anyway?” Lucifer asked.

Michael gently rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Because he is our father and we are his sons,”

“He no longer thinks of me as a son, he has made that clear,” Lucifer snarled.

Michael sighed. “I know you and Dad had a pretty big falling out but-“

Lucifer glared at his brother. “A falling out? I can assure you brother it was much worse than that,”

“Yeah, I can image it was,” Michael huffed.

“Are you insinuating something?” Lucifer asked.

Michael shrugged. “Well, none of us were really surprised after you’re rebellion. You were never good at following orders,”

“Why should I listen to anything he says,” Lucifer nearly growled. 

“Because you are his son! And good sons follow orders,” Michael snapped. “It’s just a shame you were his favorite only to disappoint him the most,”

“Really?” Lucifer snarled. “I’m a disappointment because I couldn’t be a perfect little solider!”

Lucifer stood up and grabbed his brother by the shirt. “Or maybe I should just be more like little Michael. Yes sir, right away sir, whatever you want sir,” he mocked. 

Michael quickly turned the tables and slammed his brother onto the nearby table. “At least then, maybe our family wouldn’t have been broken apart!”

“You really blame me for the mess that is our family?” Lucifer asked, less angry and more hurt.

Michael took a calming breath and loosened his grip on his brother. “No. No, I don’t,”

He took a seat on a chair near Lucifer and let his head fall into his hands. 

Lucifer sat up and extending an arm to set on his brother’s shoulder. “Michael, I understand that-“

“No, you don’t understand Lucifer!” Michael cried. “I tried to be the perfect son to father. I did everything he ordered, yet in the end, he pitied me. He pitied me because I wasn’t more like you!”

“And what gave you that impression?” Lucifer asked quietly. 

“Let’s just say I may have had an argument with Dad before I left the Silver City,” Michael sighed. 

“You never did say why you left,” Lucifer pointed out. 

Michael smirked. “You never did say why you left L.A.,”

“Yeah, why did you leave L.A.?” Elaine asked. The two brothers looked up to see her coming down the stairs. “Did something happen?”

Lucifer went over to the bar counter and poured himself a drink. “Well, its a long story,”

Elaine pulled up a chair. “Well, I’m listening,” 

Lucifer smiled. “Okay, so we were tracking down some begrudged professor…”

 

Decker-Smith Residence, Los Angeles,

“He hasn’t answered any of my texts, calls, or emails, and I am getting pretty worried Dan,” Chloe sighed, setting the mail down on her counter. 

“It’s only been a few days, he may just be blowing off some steam,” Dan told her. 

“But why wouldn’t he say anything? You know that something isn’t right about this Dan,” Chloe sighed.

Dan nodded. “So, the circumstances may be odd for him, but that is no reason to jump to conclusions. I bet he’ll either be back soon or that you’ll hear from him soon,”

Chloe shook her head. “I still don’t like it,” she huffed.

“What are you going to do about it Chloe, follow a missing persons report?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“That’s it!” Chloe exclaimed, reaching for her phone.

Dan grabbed it before she could. “Seriously Chloe, you need to calm down and wait. You said you’ve talked to Maze about it, right?”

“Yeah, but Maze still hasn’t gotten back to me. I honestly think she has no idea either and is just trying to spare my feelings,” Chloe sighed.

“What about that brother of his? The tall guy?” Dan asked.

“I hadn’t thought about asking Amenadiel,” Chloe murmured.

Dan nodded. “Asking the family should be the first thing before filing a missing persons report, you know that Chloe,” 

At that moment, Maze and Amenadiel came through the door and Chloe rushed over to them. “Have you guys heard anything from Lucifer?!”

Maze and Amenadiel looked at each other carefully before turning back to Chloe. 

“Not exactly,” Amenadiel sighed. 

Chloe’s face fell and she immediately turned to Dan again. “That’s it, I’m calling it in,”

“Chloe, I said I hadn’t heard anything from Lucifer, but I am pretty sure that he is visiting family now. There is no need to get the police involved,” Amenadiel told her calmly. 

“But, then why isn’t he answering his phone?” Chloe asked.

Amenadiel shrugged. “He may be a little busy-“

“I even tried tracking him through GPS, but nothing came up,” Chloe huffed.

“His phone may not work overseas, or maybe you tried calling him while he was in the air,” Amenadiel suggested.

“Wait, he left the country?!” Chloe snapped.

Amenadiel was not sure what to tell her. He looked to Maze for help, but she just left him hanging.

Dan looked up from his phone. “Hey Chloe, we’re needed at the station,”

“But-“

“Chloe, it sounds pretty important. If Lucifer’s not in immediate danger, then there is no need to freak out,” Dan said.

“I can watch Trixie and I’ll let you interrogate Amenadiel later,” Maze told her. 

Despite Chloe’s continued protests, they got her and Dan out the door in record time. And once they were out the door, Maze dragged her friend over to the couch. “What’s wrong with you?” Maze asked.

Amenadiel leaned backing, taking some offense. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, why have you been acting so weird this past day and a half?” Maze clarified. “You seem even stiffer than usual. Is it because we, you know-“

“No, it has nothing to do with us Maze,” Amenadiel assured her.

“Then what is it? And don’t try to sell me that you’re just worried about your brother,” Maze huffed.

Amenadiel shook his head. “It’s just that something feels, well something feels wrong,”

“Wrong?” Maze echoed.

“I can’t describe it, but it’s like everything around us is unstable or something, like, on a molecular level,” Amenadiel confided in her.

“What do you think is causing this?” Maze asked. 

“I-“ Amenadiel was cut off by Trixie running downstairs.

“Amenadiel! What are you doing here?” Trixie squealed, running to the couch to greet him.

“Hello Trixie,” Amenadiel smiled. 

Trixie grinned as she looked between Maze and Amenadiel. “Do you guys need some alone time?”

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You know, to do adult stuff,” Trixie giggled.

Maze’s eyes went wide. “Uh, kid, I think it’s time for you to go work on your homework,”

“But you already had me do it,” Trixie pointed it out.

“Well is your room clean?” Maze asked.

Trixie nodded with pride. “Yep, so know it’s time for me to watch t.v.,” 

“Fine,” Maze told her, handing her the remote.

Trixie cheered and wiggled herself in-between the two on the couch and turned on her favorite program. 

 

London, England,

“…So it can’t be real,” Lucifer sighed.

Elaine nodded soberly. “I’m sorry Lucifer,”

“Sorry?” Michael huffed. “Lucifer, you’re acting like an idiot,” 

Elaine glared at her biological father. “Really?”

Michael shrugged in defense. “I mean, even if this detective was meant to lure you into some kind of trap- which I doubt she is, and if she isn’t even aware of it, then all you are doing is running away from someone who seems to really care about you,”

“I wouldn’t call it running,” Lucifer mumbled.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Really? You don’t call flying half way across the world without even texting her running away?”

“I, I just haven’t had the chance yet-“

“You’ve had at least twenty chances,” Michael told him. 

“Maybe you should focus more on trying to find Dad then getting involved in my love life,” Lucifer snapped, trying to distract his brother.

“Wait, love life? Are you saying….” Elaine giggled suggestively. 

“Fine, my personal life,” Lucifer corrected. “But I don’t see why- Hey! Michael! Give me back my phone!”

Michael avoided his brother’s attempt to get the device back while he scrolled through the contacts. “Det. Decker,” He snickered, hitting the FaceTime button.

“Michael give me my phone back this instant!” Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing red.

Michael ignored his brother and attempted to find sanctuary in a guest room.

 

The Precinct, Los Angeles,

Chloe stood on the Lieutenant’s office, pretending to be interested in whatever the meeting was about. She could not pull her thoughts away from Lucifer, who would find such a meeting useless and dreadful. And even though she could have sworn that she had turned her phone off, Chloe heard the familiar ringing. After sneaking a peek at the caller ID, she rushed out of the office. 

Dan, noticing her quick exist, followed her out into the hallway. “Chloe, is everything okay?”

“It’s Lucifer!” came her only explanation. She ducked into the lab for some privacy and answered the call. 

“L-Lucifer?” Chloe asked hopefully.

A clear picture of Michael smiled back at her. “Is the Detective Decker?” he asked.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Of course it is. Am I not coming through? Are you okay Lucifer? You look different, and you left without saying a word-“

“Give me back my phone you imposter!” Lucifer’s yell came from the other room.

“Lucifer, what’s going on?” Chloe asked.

Michael sighed. “Well, for starters, I’m not Lucifer,”

At that moment Lucifer burst through the guest room door and lunged for his phone. “Michael!”

Michael dodged his brother and held the phone tight.

Chloe squinted at the picture, now seeing double. 

“Want me to put it on the big screen?” Ella asked her, still smiling that Chloe hadn’t even noticed her in the room.

Chloe gave her a quick nod then Ella put the call on the larger screen so that her, Chloe, and Dan could get a better view of the two brothers.

“Give me my phone Michael! I need to speak to the Detective!” Lucifer grumbled, swatting at his brother.

“But I just want to say hello,” Michael said innocently.

“Can you stop for a minute and explain to me what is going on!” Chloe snapped, causing both brothers to turn their heads to the screen.

Lucifer took the opportunity to grab the phone out of his brother’s hands and looked at Chloe. “Good afternoon Detective,”

“Lucifer! So help me god-“

“She really does like bringing Dad up, doesn’t she?” Michael popped in, still visible to the side of the screen.

“Who is that?” Dan asked.

“Oh let me introduce you to my incredibly ill-timed, annoying brother Michael,” Lucifer huffed.

Michael gave them a little wave. 

Chloe took a step back. “You never mentioned having an identical twin brother,” she swallowed.

“We’re not identical!” Lucifer huffed.

Michael turned to his brother and gave him an Oh really? look. 

“Okay, so yes, I have a brother who was born within moments of me and looks eerily similar,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“So, Lucifer, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Michael asked.

“Oh, right. Detective Chloe Decker is right here, that man over there is Dan, I bet you can guess what his profession is,” Lucifer snickered. 

Michael thought for a moment. “Oh, he’s a Bobbie, isn’t he,” 

Hearing Lucifer’s laughter, Dan had to ask. “What’s a Bobbie?”

“Oh, a cop Dan. He agrees that you look like a cop,” Lucifer clarified.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Ella asked, moving so that she was better in view of the bothers. 

“Oh yes, Michael, this is Ms. Ella Lopez, our resident forensic specialist,” Lucifer introduced.

Michael gave her a cute little grin. “Lovely to meet you,"

“Wait, where are you Lucifer?” Chloe piped up.

“Don’t worry about-“

“We’re in London,” Michael answered for his brother.

“Sometimes Michael, sometimes,” Lucifer cursed. 

“What are you doing in London?” Dan asked. 

Michael gave them a charming grin. “Oh, just taking care of some family business. Lucifer just wanted to call, check in, and make sure you knew that everything is alright,”

“Oh,” Chloe said. “Well I would have appreciated if you would have let me known earlier,”

“Sorry, things have a been a bit hectic,” Lucifer admitted sheepishly. 

Michael glanced down at his watch before looking up. “I hate to break this little reunion up, but we have a lead we need to go follow up on,”

“A lead?” Chloe asked. “Are you working on some sort of a case?"

“It’s nothing of your concern Detective, as I said earlier this is a family matter. We are just going to check in with an old friend tonight,” Michael explained.

A snarky grin slowly appeared on Lucifer’s face. “Yes. An old friend. Whom we have scheduled dinner with,”

Michael groaned. “Lucifer, I beg you not to say it again,”

“Say what?” Chloe asked.

“That tonight-“

“Lucifer, I’m warning you!”

Lucifer smirked. “Tonight we have a date with Destiny,”

“A date?” Chloe asked cautiously.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Oh. By date I mean a dinner to discuss business. And Destiny’s a guy, as I might add,”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Like that matters to you,”

“Seriously?” Lucifer huffed. 

Before Chloe, Dan, or even Ella could say anything else, a young woman’s voice came from the other end of the phone. “Guys! We need to get going!”

“Nice meeting you all,” Michael said genuinely before leaving the room.

This left only Lucifer. “Well, um, I’ve got to leave as well, but I’m glad I got to talk to you all,”

“When are you coming back?” Chloe asked, hints of desperation in her voice.

Lucifer could only offer up a small shrug. “I’m really not sure,”

Chloe nodded. “Luc-“

“Lucifer!” Elaine’s voice came from the other end. “Come on, we need to get going!”

“Goodbye Detectives, Ella,” Lucifer said quickly before ending the call. 

Lucifer sighed, letting his shoulders sink. 

Elaine popped her head into the guest room to check on her uncle. “Lucifer? Everything okay?”

Lucifer nodded and stood up. “Yes, I’m fine. Just give me a moment and I’ll be ready to leave,”

“Good,” Elaine sighed. “Because we all know what’s at stake with this,”

Lucifer gave her a reassuring smile. “Yeah, but if anyone can figure this out, it’s us,”

Elaine smiled. “Okay, I’ll go wait downstairs,”

As Lucifer watched his niece leave, he thought to himself that despite his brother’s annoying traits, at least it got him to actually talk to his dear detective.


	3. A Date with Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer, so of the dialogue is from the Lucifer comic.

**_Decker-Smith Residence, Los Angeles,_ **

****

Amenadiel and Maze smiled at each other from each side of the couch, noticing how Trixie had fallen asleep snuggled between them. 

 

“Do young humans normally sleep this much?” Amenadiel asked.

 

Maze chuckled. “Yes, especially after being tired out. I should probably get her into bed, she should have been put down a few hours ago,”

 

“Here, I can help,” Amenadiel said, gently lifting Trixie into his arms. 

 

Maze directed him to her room and helped him get her into bed. After quickly tucking the girl in, Maze took Amenadiel back to the living room. 

 

“Thanks,” Maze told him. “You didn’t have to stay with us,”

 

Amenadiel smiled. “It was, fun,”

 

The moment was interrupted by Amenadiel’s phone. “Uh, hey Michael,”

 

“Dad’s what?! Well, do you know how much time we have?” he asked breathlessly into the phone.

 

“Is everything alright?” Maze asked.

 

Amenadiel shook his head but continued to listen to his brother over the phone. “Okay. Call me back after you guys talk to Destiny,” he said before the call ended.

 

“What’s going on?” Maze asked.

 

Amenadiel sighed and sat down on the couch. “Dad’s missing,” he said, hanging his head a bit.

 

Maze sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “How can he be missing?” she asked.

 

“He’s not in his tower. You know, the one in the Silver City. They’re pretty sure he’s left creation, and, and-“ Amenadiel tensed up.

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay, I bet. I mean, maybe he’ll come back,” Maze said, attempting to comfort him. 

 

“But when? I mean, if we don’t find him soon, we’re toast,” Amenadiel huffed.

 

Maze raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by toast?”

 

Amenadiel looked at her. “You know that our Dad created the universe, right? Well, every atom in existence bears his name, Yahweh. So when Dad’s no longer in creation, everything, everything starts to break apart. And eventually, there could be nothing left,"

 

“So, what can be done?” Maze asked.

 

“As far as I know, nothing,” Amenadiel replied. “Either he comes back, or we all vanish,”

 

“Well maybe your brothers will find something,” Maze said. 

 

Amenadiel gave her a small smile. “Its odd that you are the optimistic one,”

 

Maze shrugged. “Well, if they do, they do. If not, well, oh screw it!” she declared, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him some form of a hug. 

 

“What, what are you doing?” Amenadiel asked slowly.

 

“I’m trying to show you affection,” Maze whispered. “Don’t ruin it,”

 

Amenadiel smiled. “Okay,”

 

 

**_Destiny’s,_ **

 

It did not take long for Lucifer and his niece to get comfortable at their host’s table. Both dressed to impress, Lucifer in his classic look and Elaine in a nice black evening dress, both ready to start the evening. Michael, however, wanted some immediate answers.

 

"Despite the urgency of my mission, the magnitude of what is at stake, you sure are taking your sweet time,” Michael hissed. Although he was wearing his favorite, fluffy white sweater he looked rather intimidating. 

 

Density stared at him, indifferent. “You were already coming. It would have served no purpose. Please, sit and eat,” The Endless said politely. His current form was that of a middle aged, dark haired man in a long black robe. 

 

Michael narrowed his eyes, “I did not come here to be fed or entertained. I came to see whether or not creation could be saved. And I find your anticipation of how I will act presumptuous,”

 

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. “I sympathize. It is hard to take,” he sighed.

 

 Destiny gestured for Michael to take a seat. “I regret any offense, Michael. I can only repeat that you will have your answer soon. In the meantime-“

 

“Enough! I will sit, and bide my time,” Michael huffed.

 

Lucifer leaned forward, giving the host a whimsical look. “Destiny, how would you feel about a small wager? Before this is meal is over, I’ll do something that isn’t written in your book,”

 

Destiny raised an eyebrow. “All things are written there. The wager would be meaningless”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “But just for the hell of it, so to speak,” he smirked, swirling what little wine was left in his glass. 

 

“Since all things are predetermined, I do not gamble,” Destiny asserted.

 

“Then gamble that they’re not, and you can’t lose,” Lucifer tempted.

 

Elaine sighed while rolling her eyes. “Another glass of testosterone, anyone?”

 

Michael slammed his fists onto the table. “God has abandoned us, and as a result the whole of creation is beginning to unravel. How can you just stand there and do nothing!”

 

Elaine turned to Destiny. “But if this is the end of everything, you’d know, wouldn’t you? I mean, we’d be on the last page of the book,”

 

Destiny nodded. “Yes, I would know,”

 

“That was precisely why I came. To know whether creation can be saved. Whether there is any point in further striving,” Michael said.

 

“It seems like a very fair question,” Elaine agreed. 

 

“Perhaps. I have no opinion in that regard. But fair or unfair, I choose not to answer it. To read aloud from the book makes the book an element in the story it tells. The danger inherent in that is as great as the threat you seek to address,” Destiny explained. "That this is a turning point in the history of creation is self evident. In the very script in which the book is written chances after this point. At such a junction, the slightest word or gesture could tip the balance,”

 

Elaine perked up. “Then there are more pages to come. Everything turns out-“

 

Michael slowly narrowed his eyes. “The script? You say the script is to change? Is this now? Soon?”

 

Destiny threw the thought away. “My words were thoughtlessly spoken, Archon. Pay them no heed,”

 

In his frustration, Michael allowed his wings to puff out and flew out in a furry. 

 

Elaine turned to Destiny. “Please excuse me, I’d like to talk to him. Thanks for your hospitality”

 

Destiny nodded. “You are welcome, Elaine Belloc. It was scant enough,”

 

Elaine flew after her biological father. “Dad! Wait!"

 

Lucifer sent Destiny a little smile from across the table. “And then there were two, as you intended from the start,"

 

 

**_Near the Tower, Past Heaven’s Gates,_ **

 

By the time she caught up with him, they were in the outskirts of the Silver City. 

 

“Michael! Michael stop!” Elaine called as she flew after him. “Father!”

 

Michael landed on the tower’s balcony, and turned around to face his daughter. 

 

“You’ve though of a way to fix everything. You should tell me what your plan is, just in case something happens-“

 

“Child, Elaine, Leave,” Michael ordered. “I bless the path that lies before you. And I would that I had known you better,” he added in a whisper. 

 

Michael walked up the steps into the open door of the tower.

 

Elaine rushed after him, but was unable to speak when she entered the room. She fell to her knees, covering her ears. All she could hear were voices. The same voice, over and over again, millions of times. Elaine could hear them, and not just with her ears, but her whole body. 

 

Elaine looked up to see her father laying on the floor, curled up like a child. He closed his eyes- and slept. He went to sleep. And power surged through the room, shaking her to her very core. 

 

 

**_Back at Destiny’s,_ **

 

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s really nothing personal. I find you offensive as a concept. Even though I know you’re really just a side effect,”

 

Destiny lifted his head, intrigued. “Indeed? Of what?”

 

“Of my father. Or rather, his deterministic approach to the act of creation. Cause and effect are useful tools, but they’re not the foundation you build on. Not unless you want to build a prison,” Lucifer nearly spat. 

 

“I do not see the analogy. But my own preference would always favor a prison, over, say, an asylum” Destiny said simply.

 

“And now it does begin to be personal. You’re talking about my rebellion,” Lucifer growled.

 

Destiny remained unchanged. “I am exploring your metaphor. That is all,”

 

“Forget the metaphor. Let me use a visual aid,” Lucifer snarled, grabbing Destiny’s book and ripping out each of the pages, burning many to ashes. “And now we’re both in the dark!"

 

Destiny scrambled on the floor, futilely trying to save whatever he could.- “No. Now you look at the ashes!”

 

**FENRIS. YGGDRASIL.**

 

Destiny looked up at Lucifer solemnly. “And now you change your mind,"


	4. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree is found, and few are hospitalized.

**_Svartalfheim,_ **

 

“If this journey is not a physical one, then why come here?” Michael asked. 

 

“Because, it will be easier if we leave from here,” Lucifer explained. “Not that this will be easy at all but,” he shrugged.

 

“You really think we strop Fenris?” Michael asked. “I mean, we have no idea what his plans are,”

 

Lucifer sighed. “We have to at least try. This is Fenris, the Wolf, the Destroyer. We aren’t dealing with the Big Bad Wolf who is trying to eat our grandmother,"

 

“The rest of the angels have set up the parameter,” Elaine informed them. “What should we do now?” she asked. 

 

Lucifer smirked. “Hold on,”

 

Elaine raised an eyebrow. “Hold on? Why?”

 

Suddenly the ground began to shake, cracking apart.

 

“That’s why,” Michael sighed.

 

Eventually the gapping white hole at their feet grew large enough that they lost their footing. Lucifer grabbed Elaine’s arm, as they and Michael feel through.

 

Luck was not their friend. 

 

After crashing hard, Elaine struggled to lift herself off the ground. She took a look around, only seeing bright white light. At first she thought that there was nothing there, but she could feel the ground below her. 

 

“Lucifer? Michael?!” Elaine called. She desperately felt around, trying to find a trace of either of them. Eventually she felt the texture Lucifer’s jacket, and then the a thick liquid substance. Blood. 

 

“Lucifer! Please! I know you’re injured really badly, but you’ve got to wake up! I can’t of this on my own. I don’t know if we’ve even reached the tree. I don’t know what to do unless you TELL me!” Elaine cried.

 

But Elaine got no response.

 

 

 

**_The Precinct, L.A.,_ **

 

“So, hows the search going?” Chloe asked Maze after her roommate swung by her desk. 

 

Maze raised an eyebrow. “The hunts over. I already caught the scumbag. That’s why I’m here, to get my reward,"

 

Chloe sighed. “I was talking about Lucifer. I take you haven’t heard anything else,”

 

Maze put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Look, Chloe, we know he’s safe. You talked to him yourself. Just give him some time to take care of things,"

 

“But what exactly is he trying to take care of?” Chloe asked. “And why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Because-“ Maze stopped after she heard her cell begin to ring. “One sec,” she murmured, turning a taking a few steps away before answering the phone.

 

“Yes, this is she,” Maze answered casually, taking a few steps away. After the initial message, she broke. 

 

Maze’s eyes widened, her breathing became uneven and her lip began to twitch. She tightened her grip on her phone, continuing to listen to the other end. 

 

Chloe noticed her friend’s behavior. She gave Dan a quick look before she cautiously approached her friend and gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Maze? You okay?”

 

Maze turned around and slowly lowered her phone. “I, I need to go,” she whispered.

 

Chloe grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. “Maze, what’s wrong?”

 

“I, I just need to get to the hospital,” Maze said.

 

“Why?” Chloe asked. “Did something happen?”

 

“There was an accident, I really need to go,” Maze insisted.

 

“Maze, you don’t look like you’re in good shape to drive,” Dan spoke up. “Why don’t you let me drive you,”

 

Maze nodded, almost tearfully. “Okay,”

 

Chloe came along for the drive, but neither of them were able to get anything out of Maze. 

 

After they arrived, Maze rushed in to find Amenadiel in the lobby. While the two of them talked to the doctor, Chloe and Dan stood in the waiting area.

 

“Do you think that maybe this has something to do with Lucifer?” Chloe asked quietly. 

 

Dan sighed. “Maybe. But if we just talked to Lucifer yesterday, and he was in England, I doubt that he could be in LA now,” he said in an attempt to comfort her. 

 

After Amenadiel left with the doctor, Maze returned to Chloe and Dan. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked gently.

 

Maze shook her head, taking a seat in a not very comfortable looking chair. “There, There was an accident. With Lucifer, and Michael, and E-,” she stopped herself, putting her head in her hands. 

 

Chloe took a seat next to her, putting a hand on her back. “Maze, is everyone okay? Is Lucifer?”

 

“I don’t know,” Maze sighed. “They have yet to I.D. the body,”

 

“Why would they need to identify a body?” Dan asked.

 

“Because neither Lucifer or Michael were carrying any form of ID on them. One of them, well, one of them is definitely dead. They’re having Amenadiel help them now,” Maze explained. 

 

Seeing one of the nurses give her a wave, Maze turned towards the hallway. “I need to go,” she said quickly, leaving behind a distraught Chloe and a confused Dan.

 

Maze rushed into the hospital bedroom to see Elaine laying on the bed, throwing her arms around the girl as gently as she could as to not disturb any of the medical equipment. “Elaine, Elaine are you okay?” she asked desperately, carefully taking her hand.

 

Elaine squeezed Maze’s hand. I’m a bit sore, but these chemists are patching me up,” 

 

Maze brushed some of the girl’s dark hair out of her face. “I’m so glad you’re okay,”

 

“Thanks,” Elaine whispered before giving a small yawn. 

 

“I know that you’re tired, baby girl, but can you tell me what happened? Do you remember?” Maze asked gently.

 

Elaine nodded and bit her lip. “Yeah, I remember everything. It all started after we got toYggdrasil…"

 


	5. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine recalls the battle at Yggdrasil.

**_Elaine’s hospital room,_ **

 

Elaine nodded and bit her lip. “Yeah, I remember everything. It all started after we got toYggdrasil…"

 

_"After we fell, I couldn’t see anything. I tried calling out, but I couldn’t see Michael and Lucifer was unconscious._

_‘Lucifer!' I cried, but he wouldn’t wake up._

_'Your friends are hurt. We can help you,' Came a deep, grisly voice I didn’t recognize._

_'Who’s there? Who are you?' I asked._

_'Just a stranger passing by who wants to help,' it said. 'There’s a magic well not far from here. It’s water has healing properties, it could help your friends,'_

_I nodded, desperate for anything to help Lucifer and Michael._

_The creature returned quickly, holding the jug of water out to me. 'Quickly now child,'_

_'Elaine, stop!' I heard Michael yell._

_I turned towards his voice. 'Michael, are you okay?' I asked._

_'I’ll live,’ came his strained voice. 'But put that water down Elaine, it’s a trick,'_

_'A trick?' I echoed._

_‘Yes, that’s not some good samaritan,' Michael growled._

_The stranger laughed. 'Of course I’m not. I am Fenris. The wolf. The destroyer!'_

_I couldn’t quite see what happened next, on account of my lack of sight. But I could hear a fight underway, and by the sounds I heard Michael was loosing, badly._

_As the continued their brawl, I tried to help Lucifer. After a bit of prodding, he awoke._

_'Elaine? Are we there?' Lucifer croaked._

_‘Yes,' I said. 'But you’re badly injured. Try not to move to much,'_

_Stubborn as ever, Lucifer instead pulled himself to his feet. 'I’m fine,' he insisted._

_'But you’re bleeding!' I shouted._

_'And what about you?' Lucifer asked me. 'Feeling okay?'_

_I shrugged. 'With the exception of my sight, I’m fine,' I told him._

_'Lost your sight have you? I wouldn’t worry, a temporary side effect of this kid of travel,' Lucifer told me._

_'But you and Michael can see,' I pointed out._

_'Yeah but Michael and I are Archangels who are used to this sort of transportation. You, on the other hand, are not. Speaking of Michael, where is he?' Lucifer asked._

_'Fighting Fenris,' I answered._

_Lucifer did not reply to me, he must have seen the fight and tried to aid Michael. It was too late though. Michael had defeated Fenris, but sustained some major injuries. Not to mention Fenris had already damaged the tree._

_Lucifer carefully set Michael down in front of the tree._

_'It appears that they were expecting us,’ Michael sighed. 'And now I believe I am dying of my injuries,'_

_'You always believe in the most inconvenient things,' Lucifer stated._

_'Please, bring Elaine over here,' Michael begged._

_Hearing him I rushed to his side. I offered to stay with him until, until he-"_  Elaine couldn’t bring herself to finish.

 

Maze put a hand on her shoulder. “Elaine, it’s okay,"

 

Elaine took a deep breath. “Then, then he told me about the Dunamis Demiurgos,”

 

“God’s power,” Maze nodded. “It’s what enabled Michael to help his father create the universe in the first place,”

 

_“He told me that when he died, the power would flow out of him and wipe out everything in existence immediately. And while I tried to explain that the universe was falling apart anyway, he told me that we still had time to find another solution. He wanted me to take the Demiurgos power from him._

_‘Elaine is not strong enough!’ Lucifer insisted. ‘It could kill her!’_

_‘It will kill everything if she doesn’t,’ Michael frowned. ‘There is no other way. Now please, exchange forgiveness with me Lucifer. I’m sorry about all of this,’_

_Lucifer, holding onto his side, dropped his head. ‘You don’t need my forgiveness. It was my fault that we came here,’_

_Michael then turned his attention to me. ‘Elaine, you will have to receive this power, be both it’s conduit and dam,’_

_‘I, I don’t know how to do that,” I cried._

_‘If you survive this, and I pray you do, you will have be very responsible. But I believe in you, I believe there are few things that you **cannot**  do,"_

_He grabbed my hands, and I held onto them for dear life. Blood dripping from my eyes in place of tears, I told him how sorry I was. ‘Father, oh God. I’m so sorry I never came to visit you, or even try to talk to you-‘_

_‘It would not have mattered,’ Michael told me. ‘I was prideful and stubborn. I could have tried to come to you, but I didn’t. I should have but-‘_

_His screams shook the ground as there was so much, so much light. And the next thing I knew, I was here in this hospital room,”_

 

“Elaine-“

 

Elaine cut her off. “No need Mazikeen. Though, if you want to make me feel better, can you go check on Lucifer for me? Please? I need to know that he is alright,”

 

Maze nodded. “I will. But are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Elaine gave her a small smile that was supposed to be reassuring. “I will be. Now go to him, please,”

 

And as soon as Maze shut the door to her room, Elaine turned and threw her face into the bed’s pillow. That way she could somewhat mask the sound of her sobs, not wanting anyone else hear the agony the last 24 had put her through.

 

 

 

**_Lucifer’s hospital room,_ **

 

“Sir, sir, we need you to lay back down,” One of the nurses tried to tell Lucifer Morningstar. 

 

“I need to go see Elaine,” Lucifer insisted, attempting to get past the nurses. Normally he could breeze past the two young women, but in his weakened state he could barely walk straight. 

 

“Why don’t you sit down and tell me what you remember, and then we can get you an update on your friend,” The blond nurse said. 

 

“She’s not my friend,” Lucifer snapped. He slammed his fist onto the side table but nearly lost his balance. 

 

“Okay, okay. Elaine was in your car, right?” The ginger nurse asked as they took his arms and gently set him in the bed. The ginger nurse stepped out for a moment. 

 

Lucifer slowly nodded. “Yeah, earlier,”

 

“Do you remember the crash?” The blond nurse asked as she put the IV back into his arm. 

 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, not really,”

 

After receiving the general line of questions from the blond nurse, the ginger nurse stepped into the doorway. “Feeling up to a visitor?” she asked.

 

When Lucifer noticed Maze standing behind her, he fervently nodded. “Of course,”

 

The two nurses gave them some privacy and left the room.

 

“How is Elaine, is she okay?” Lucifer asked desperately. 

 

Maze nodded. “She’s fine. Just a little scratched up. She wanted me to come check on you,”

 

Lucifer smiled. “How sweet,”

 

“They said she can be released soon,” Maze said.

 

“But not me?” Lucifer asked, disappointed. 

 

“They want to keep you for observation at least overnight,” Maze sighed. “But what about Elaine?”

 

“Well, with current circumstances I don’t think it is a good idea to send her back to London alone,” Lucifer decided. 

 

“So you want to me take her to Lux?” Maze asked. 

 

“If you could. Maybe stay with her, just to make sure she’s alright?” Lucifer asked.

 

“Of course I’ll stay with the kid,” Maze promised him. “But you heal up fast, okay?”

 

“I’m doing better already,” Lucifer assured her. And as Maze left, he sighed to himself. Doing better is not the same as doing good. 

 

 

 


	6. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits Lucifer in the hospital, and a guest arrives at Lux.

 

**_Lucifer’s hospital room,_ **

 

“Hey Lucifer,” Chloe said softly as she entered the room.

 

“Hello Chloe,” Lucifer whispered. The medicine delivered by his IV was slowly making him drowsy. 

 

“You feeling okay?” Chloe asked, pulling a chair up towards him. 

 

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m sore and in pain. I’m guessing that because you are here that I am in LA again,”

 

“LA?” Chloe asked. “Where do you last remember being?”

 

“I was in London,” Lucifer recalled. “But then we left. And when we arrived, there, something happened,” he murmured.

 

Chloe leaned in and took his hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

 

Lucifer returned the squeeze. "I-I’m sorry Chloe,"

 

“What for?” Chloe asked.

 

“For leaving,” Lucifer whispered. 

 

“That’s okay,” Chloe sighed. “I know you were just trying to find your dad. Just promise you won’t take off like that ever again,”

 

“I promise,” Lucifer assured her. He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was around dinner time. “Do you have to get back to your spawn?”

 

“No,” Chloe told him. “She’s with Dan tonight. Do you want me to stay?”

 

Lucifer nodded and slid over to one side of bed. “Please do,”

 

Chloe carefully laid down next to him. She gently brushed his moist dark hair out of his face. “I’ll be right here,” she said.

 

Lucifer rested his head on her shoulder. 

 

Chloe held him securely. “They said there was an accident. Did they tell you about, about what happened?"

 

Lucifer took a moment to think through previous events, then nodded his head. “Y-Yeah, I remember what happened to Michael,”

 

Noticing the tears forming in his eyes, Chloe slowly rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry Lucifer,"

 

Lucifer closed his eyes, and fell asleep in Chloe’s comforting arms. 

 

 

**_Lux,_ **

 

Walking inside, Elaine took a relaxing breath. While it would seem like just a nightclub to most, for her it has an essence of home. 

 

“You sure you don’t want to order dinner or get something to eat?” Maze asked her as they entered the penthouse. 

 

Elaine shook her head. “No thanks, I’m not hungry. I think I’ll just go to bed and get some rest,”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Maze murmured. “Why don’t you get cleaned up while I grab you some clothes to sleep in,”

 

“Sounds good,” Elaine replied before heading into the guest room. 

 

Hearing the shower turn on, Maze turned to go grab her some clothing. Before making it into the room, Maze stopped and suddenly turned around, daggers ready in hand.

 

“Nice to see you too Mazikeen,” The dark haired angel greeted her dryly. 

 

“Why are you here Jophiel?” Maze asked, weapons still ready in hand.

 

“I’m here for Elaine,” Jophiel replied.

 

Maze narrowed her eyes. “I’m not letting you take her,”

 

Jophiel raised her hands in defense. “Calm down Maze. I just want to make sure my niece is alright. She just lost her father, Maze. She needs a responsible adult to make sure she’s okay,”

 

“Lucifer-“

 

“Lucifer is still in the hospital Maze,” Jophiel pointed out.

 

Maze crossed her arms. “He’ll be here tomorrow morning and I’ll be here with her until he gets back,”

 

Jophiel sighed. “Fine. Since I’m not here to fight, I’ll wait until tomorrow. Then we can all discuss Elaine’s options,”

 

“See you then,” Maze nearly growled.

 

“One last thing,” Jophiel said, reveling a black duffle bag that she had brought. “Here are a few things she may need,”

 

“Got it,” Maze replied curtly. 

 

And with a mere few flaps of angel wings, Jophiel was on her way back to the Silver City. 

 

 

 

**_The next morning,_ **

 

“Lucifer, you just got out of the hospital, should you really be drinking?” Amenadiel sighed as the sat at the bar downstairs. 

 

Lucifer shrugged before taking another drink. “After everything that’s happened this week, I think I deserve it,”

 

Maze nodded in agreement, refilling both of their glasses.

 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “So, Jophiel, of all people is coming today?”

 

“It makes sense, strategically. Send his favorite sibling to deal with him,” Maze shrugged.

 

“Hey!” Amenadiel protested.

 

“She’s my favorite sister,” Lucifer corrected. 

 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “Whatever. So, should we wake Elaine up?”

 

“No, let her sleep. It’s been a long week. It’ll probably be best if we let her sleep through whatever mess our dear sister brings,” Lucifer decided.

 

“Mess?” Jophiel question from behind her brothers. 

 

Lucifer turned in his seat to face her. “Hey Jo,”

 

Jophiel gave him a soft smile. “Hello Lucifer. Amenadiel. How are you two handling everything?”

 

“We’re okay,” Lucifer answered. 

 

“And what about Elaine?” Jophiel asked.

 

“She appears to be holding up quite well actually,” Lucifer told her. 

 

“That’s good news,” Jophiel smiled. “So, do you think she’ll be ready to leave soon?”

 

“Leave?” Lucifer questioned. “Leaving to go where exactly,"

 

Jophiel nodded. “Why, the Silver City of course,”

 

“And why would I let you take her there?” Lucifer huffed.

 

Jophiel raised an eyebrow. “Because with Michael gone, we decided it would be best for her to be trained up there among other angels so she could reach her full potential,”

 

“And who is we?” Lucifer challenged. 

 

“The rest of our siblings and I,” Jophiel replied. “I know that with father gone things have been hectic, but I really think this is the best option for Elaine,”

 

Lucifer took a quick drink then cleared his throat. “First of all, you have no right to just take her. Michael made me promise him that in the event that our trip went wrong that I would look after Elaine,”

 

Jophiel reached out and put a hand on her brother’s arm. “Lucifer, I know losing Michael was hard for you, but we really should think about what is best for Elaine,”

 

“I agree,” Lucifer growled. “But I don’t think forcing her up to go live in the clouds and become a holy solider is whats best!”

 

“You are being over dramatic brother,” Jophiel sighed. “Think logically about this. You have no experience rearing children-“

 

“Neither do you!” Lucifer argued.

 

“That may be true but at least I am responsible enough for such a task,” Jophiel countered. 

 

Amenadiel sighed. “She may have a point Luci,”

 

“I don’t think so,” Lucifer snapped. 

 

“If Michael left Elaine in Lucifer’s care, then that’s where she should stay,” Maze asserted.

 

Jophiel turned to her with narrowed eyes. “You have no place in this conversation demon,”

 

“But Elaine should have a say in this,” Lucifer stated.

 

“You want to let such a young girl make such a big decision?” Jophiel questioned.

 

“I said she should at least have a say,” Lucifer repeated. 

 

“Why don’t we give Elaine a few days then revisit the subject,” Amenadiel suggested. 

 

“Fine,” Jophiel conceded. “I’ll stop by tomorrow evening, after the funeral,”

 

Lucifer gave his sister a curt nod, and Amenadiel walked her outside. 

 

After they were gone, Lucifer turned back to the bar and refilled his glass. 

 

“You okay?” Maze asked.

 

“As much as I can be,” Lucifer shrugged. 

 

Maze nodded. “Want me to go wake Elaine now?"

 

“No,” Lucifer said before taking another drink. “Let her rest. It’s going to be a long day anyway,"

 


	7. The Final Chapter

**_Linda’s Office,_ **

 

Dr. Linda Martin sat at her desk, mindlessly doing her paperwork. Her mind, of course, was actually focused on her most complicated patient and his ever expanding world. Although Lucifer had not contacted her directly, Maze had kept her updated. 

 

The demon chose that moment to waltz through her door. “Hey Linda. You free?”

 

“Of course,” Linda replied, straightening up.

 

Maze made herself comfortable on her friend’s sofa. 

 

“Is everything okay Maze?” Linda asked.

 

“As the world is no longer ending, or at least anytime soon, I am physically fine,” Maze answered. 

 

“And what about emotionally?” Linda asked carefully, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

 

Maze sighed. “That’s why I’m here. I mean, I think I’m fine, but it’s not like I would know if anything was really wrong. I mean, I can’t even always tell what is going on with other people,”

 

“I’ve noticed,” Linda muttered.

 

“And now with this funeral business, I just don’t want to make people feel worse,” Maze admitted.

 

Linda nodded. “I understand. Last time Lucifer lost a brother, he didn’t take it very well,”

 

“But it’s different this time,” Maze murmured.

 

“Maze, I know you’re trying. Make sure you give jim some space, but make sure he knows you’re there for him if he needs you,” Linda suggested. 

 

Maze nodded, taking in the information. “Thanks doc,"

 

Seeing her friend get up to leave, Linda spoke up. “Maze!”

 

“What?” Maze asked.

 

“The next time you come during my lunch hour, you better bring some Chinese,” Linda quipped. 

 

“Sure thing!” 

 

 

 

**_Lux,_ **

 

"Hello, Detective,” Lucifer spoke into his cellular phone. "I see since I’ve got to your voicemail that you are preoccupied at the moment. I just wanted to inform you that I will not be able to get to the station today due to Mic-, because of a family affair that we’ve discussed before,” he said, examining his funeral attire laid in the mirror. "I’ll see you tomorrow,” he added quickly before ending the call. 

 

“Lucifer?” A tentative voice came from the hallway. 

 

Said devil looked up to see his niece standing in her simple, yet elegant black dress. Lucifer smiled softly to himself, realizing how much she had grown over the past several years. “E-Elaine. You look very nice,”

 

“Thanks,” Elaine smiled. “So, um, I hear Jophiel came by yesterday,”

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “You did?”

 

“Astrial projection, remember?” Elaine smirked.

 

“Oh,” Lucifer muttered. “I was going to wait to talk to you about that until after the funeral. So that it wasn’t weighing on your mind today,” he explained.

 

Elaine nodded. “I understand,” 

 

“And I just want you to know, what ever it is that you want to do, we’ll find a way to make it work, okay?” Lucifer assured her.

 

“Thanks,” Elaine smiled. “Now, are you ready to go?"

 

Lucifer nodded. “Always ready my dear,” 

 

The ride to the cemetery had not been long, but it had been rough. When Lucifer and Elaine arrived at the grave site, Amenadiel and numerous other angel siblings where there to greet them. 

 

Raphael, a hispanic looking young angel, stood in front of the crowd of angels. “Brothers and sisters,” he began. “Today we lay to rest and honor the memory of one of our own, Michael Demiergos. His power, gifted to him by our dear father, sparked life into this universe. And with his final sacrifice, all of creation lives to see another day. Good bye brother, and thank you,” he ended in a final whisper.

 

Raphael picked up the shovel that laid next to Michael’s grave. With a heavy heart, his dropped the first dirt onto his brother’s casket. He then handed the shovel to Jophiel, and she to Azrael, continuing until it reached Amenadiel. Amenadiel carefully took his turn, then handed it to his brother. Lucifer hesitated before sending the earth into the hole. He then turned to his niece. “Elaine?”

 

Elaine took the shovel, then an unexpected spark energized her fingertips as she poured the last of the dirt onto her father’s grave.  Fortunately, the only ones to notice her movement were Amenadiel and Lucifer. Once she was finished, Elaine took a few hurried steps away from her family, turning around so no one could see the tears forming in her eyes.

 

Maze, having kept a respectful distance from the mourning family, was to her side in an instant. “Elaine, you okay?”

 

The teenage girl then threw herself in the demon’s arms, letting out a quiet cry. Maze held her firmly. “It’s going to be okay kid, I’m here,"

 

 

 

**_Later that evening, Lux,_ **

 

Lucifer sat on his luxurious couch, watching some of the newer South Park episodes with his niece. Just as they enjoyed Cartman’s hilarious quip, the angel Jophiel let herself into the penthouse. “Lucifer, it’s time,”

 

“Time for what?” Lucifer asked innocently. “Time for dinner?”

 

Jophiel looked annoyed at her brother. “No, it’s time for Elaine to come to the Silver City,”

 

“Jo-“

 

“I mean it Lucifer!” Jophiel huffed.

 

Lucifer sighed. “Take a seat and we can discuss this,”

 

“It has already been discussed,” Jophiel insisted.

 

“But not with me!” Elaine snapped.

 

Jophiel rolled her eyes. “Child, you need to let the adults decide the outcome of this situation,”

 

“It’s her life, she should get a say,” Lucifer protested. He turned to his niece. “Elaine, do you want to go live in the Silver City?” he asked her.

 

Elaine snorted. “Of course not!”

 

“See, she doesn’t want to go,” Lucifer shrugged helplessly. 

 

Jophiel sighed. “Elaine, please reconsider, the Silver City is where you belong,”

 

“Interesting, because before I got the Demiguros power, you angels couldn’t seem to care less where I was living,” Elaine growled. “The only one who has ever given a rat’s ass about me for who I really am, is Lucifer,”

 

Jophiel crossed her arms. “Lucifer-“

 

“Is my uncle, and is currently my legal guardian,” Elaine boasted. “So I’m staying here in L.A.!” she declared. 

 

Lucifer nodded. “See, it’s settled. Elaine is living here,”

 

Jophiel narrowed her eyes. “I see how it is. When you change your mind, we will come for you little Demiguros,” she swore, before flying off into the night. 

 

Leaning back into the couch, Lucifer looked back at Elaine. “So, what do you want for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, to seven all ready! Don't you worry though, I've already started a sequel that will chronicle the lives of Lucifer and Elaine along with the others in L.A. I've yet to find a good title, so suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
